


【ROZA】路边情人

by nsrzm



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm
Kudos: 6





	1. 路边情人 by小毛

魅魔：指会蛊惑人心的魔物。尾巴和角极其敏感的魔物，尤其是尾巴末端的尖角。需要用精液来保持生命延续，当精液充足时可以自由控制尾巴，不充足时会自动锁定最优目标，和目标紧紧绑在一起，直到可以自由控制为止。 

-

阿萨一直觉得自己是最与众不同的魅魔。

他不屑于通过做爱榨干人类的精液，他一直有一个疑问，吃累不讨好的事也不知道为什么其他魅魔会这么享受？所以他只是悄悄地潜入人类的梦中，待人类遗精后将精液偷出来滋润自己，保证自己不会因为缺少精液而死亡。这件事持续了很多年，每一次都可以持续一年半载，阿萨觉得，他这个行为应该被评选为“最特殊魅魔奖”。

可阿萨还是高估了他对自己身体的控制力。

阿萨看着眼前的被自己尾巴绑住腿的男人，内心有些崩溃。

面前的这个金发的男人低着头，手指触摸着绑在自己腿上的“黑色条状物”，发现不论用什么方式都不会影响丝毫，反而是尾巴的源头脸色通红地站在一旁，动一下手指就会让他难耐地眯上眼睛。

“这个可以解开吗？”金发男人手顺着“黑色条状物”一直摸到末端，这末端的手感像是猫咪的肉球，他忍不住摸了几下，却引得阿萨软倒了身子，一屁股坐在了地面上。他面带潮红，身体也变得异常粉嫩，他大口大口地喘着粗气，一边喘一边还骂道：“你妈没教过你不要随便摸别人尾巴吗！”

金发男人带有些不舍地收回了自己的手，他意识到面前的人可能不是正常的人类，也意识到自己的行为有点失礼，他将阿萨扶了起来，可惜阿萨的身体几乎没什么力气，直接软倒在他的怀中。

“……先去开房。”阿萨堪堪搂住男人的肩膀，他现在恨着这个男人将他弄到这般地步，又希望他可以在这个时候救他一命。

-

男人将阿萨轻轻地放在床上，又担心离得太远会扯到尾巴让他觉得不舒服，就将自己的位置挪了挪，贴近阿萨坐在他身边。

他开始仔细地打量起面前的阿萨，此时阿萨的兜帽已经不再牢固的套在头上，露出了看起来蓬松柔软的脑袋。由于没有了兜帽的遮掩，两颗食指指节大小的尖角在头顶两端一览无余。他盯了许久，他原本以为他是只魅魔，但相关记载也并没有这么小的角的魅魔，这让他没有头绪。

阿萨被盯得有些发毛，他皱着眉头，没好气地说：“算你倒霉！你离我远一点就不会被缠上了！”

男人没有在意阿萨说的话，他挠了挠脑袋，开始了自我介绍：“我叫罗伊，你呢？”

阿萨眼皮跳了几下，没想到这个人心这么大，在这种情况下还能自我介绍。可他没打算自我介绍，他将手按在罗伊的肩膀上，眼睛对准罗伊的双眸，意味深长地说：“想要解开尾巴吗？裤子解开，打手冲吧。”

罗伊听得一头雾水，但身体却不受控制一般解开了自己的裤子，将软塌塌的阴茎从内裤中掏出，上下撸动了起来。

阿萨看着罗伊的动作，满意地点了点头。

时间不知过去多久，罗伊不知持续撸动了多长时间，他的性器因摩擦的刺激而不断充血胀大，但却迟迟射不出来，阿萨脑门上的青筋跳了跳，他从床上跳了起来，将罗伊的手拍开，自己将手握了上去。在握住的一瞬，阿萨突然感觉到后悔了。他本以为是罗伊现充太久，手冲技术不够高超，但他作为一个魅魔，对这些事情同样是一窍不通，甚至可能不如罗伊。

不过魅魔在这方面天赋异禀，他学着方才罗伊的动作生疏地撸动起来，没过多久就可以熟练地快速撸动，罗伊难耐地哼了几声，将腰挺起，情不自禁地向阿萨的手中送去。阿萨一直专注地撸动着阴茎，直到手臂都开始酸痛，依旧是没有让罗伊射出来。

阿萨累得精疲力竭，汗水从额头上滴落打湿了床单，他脱力地甩了甩手，擦去头上的汗水，不满地说道：“你倒是射啊，这都多久了。”

罗伊有些尴尬，但他还是诚实地说道：“不够。”

阿萨瞪大了眼睛，他不敢相信他方才从罗伊嘴里所听到的话。结果尾巴不是随便给他找了个解决对象，而是找了一个器大活好的对象给他？

阿萨立刻怂了，他准备从罗伊身边远离，却因为尾巴的长度而只能分隔十厘米左右的距离，他只好尽量地蜷缩着自己的身体，一脸戒备地看着罗伊。

罗伊被他的一系列动作弄得哭笑不得，他温柔地撩起阿萨脸庞的头发，撩至耳后，手放在阿萨的头顶，摸了摸他柔软的头发，说道：“我知道你努力了。”

阿萨抬起头，露出了一个不好意思的表情。他其实心里还有些对不住这个第一次见面的陌生男人，毕竟把他撩拨得够呛，还要人当作他的“榨汁机”。阿萨想了想，应该还是要谢谢这个陌生人。他张了张嘴，还没有发出第一个音节，就感觉头顶涌过一阵电流，紧接着接连不断的刺激感从头顶涌出，他抑制不住地从嘴里发出羞耻的娇喘，身体渐渐软倒在床上，一张英俊的脸庞俯下身看着他，他一只手将阿萨的背心推至胸前，另一只手撸动着自己的性器，一字一句地说：“那，是不是应该帮我解决一下呢，小魅魔？”

阿萨嗅到从所未有的危险气息正在降临。

-

后穴已经被塞入三根手指，罗伊一只手缓慢地开拓着，另一只手正把玩着尾巴末端上的肉球。阿萨身体抖了抖，将身体压得更低。他嘴里含着罗伊的性器，由于罗伊的性器过于粗壮，阿萨的小嘴只能含进一个伞头，剩下的部分他只能用自己的手不断地撸动着，津液顺着阴茎慢慢滴落在乌黑的草丛中，微小的呜咽声从鼻子中传出，将罗伊又叫硬几分。  
罗伊将手指抽出，将阿萨压倒在身下，性器贴着阿萨的性器摩擦着，他轻轻咬一下阿萨的鼻子，问道：“你在魅惑我吗。”  
阿萨已经陷入情欲的海洋，原本还在闭着眼睛的他迷糊地睁开了眼，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪水，正在闪闪发亮，他的小嘴微张，气息喷吐在罗伊的脖颈上，竟有些痒。  
罗伊将性器对准阿萨的穴口，或许注意到阿萨技巧的生疏，他用了非常温柔的方式，缓缓插入了进去。竟是这样，阿萨还是惊叫一声，身体微微弓起，双腿因刺激而绷紧，他手指紧紧地抓住床单，异物的入侵感使他痛得睁不开眼，当完全没入进去，阿萨松了口气，他又开始想到那些每天为做爱而生的魅魔是有多么愚蠢，竟为这种疼痛感而如痴如狂。  
罗伊似乎注意到他不专心，惩罚性地咬住了他的下唇，阿萨“嘶”的一声，从方才的想法中回过神，他望着面前的男人，他发现自己还没有认真的看过罗伊的样子。他原以为只是一个长相不错的路人，没想到竟是一个闪闪发光的存在。他淡蓝色的瞳孔如同钻石一般闪烁着光芒，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇，竟比画中的人物还要耀眼。  
阿萨似乎被这双瞳孔吸引了，他吻上罗伊的嘴唇，他还记得魅魔课上的吻技技巧，记得如何将对方的吻到忘我、吻到窒息，但在此刻根本使不上来，这个绵长的吻一直由罗伊主导，他被吻到缺氧，吻到失去思考，他听见耳边自己的心跳声逐渐加快，逐渐放大，仿佛世界只有他们两个人，在世界终焉相拥而吻。  
在阿萨呆愣的片刻，罗伊开始抽插了起来，他用力地抵进阿萨的甬道，贯穿着阿萨的身体。阿萨不再忍住自己的叫声，他从痛感中发现了无与伦比的快感，他从未有这种体验。随着时间的流逝，阿萨的大脑已经被愉悦的刺激所占满，他爽到头皮发麻，舒服地用手勾住罗伊的脖子，身体配合他的律动，忘情地配合了起来。  
罗伊像是得到了鼓励一般，进攻地更猛烈了，他换着不同的角度捅进甬道，一次一次将阿萨推到高潮的顶峰。阿萨被生理刺激到眼泪流了出来，他紧紧抓住罗伊的手臂，仰过头去。罗伊似乎还没有结束，他刻意的减缓推进抽出的速度，在不经意间又猛地加快，直接将还没回过神的阿萨插射了。  
阿萨还在射出的空虚中没有回过神，罗伊又开始了新一轮的征服。  
阿萨感受着还挺立在自己屁股里面的棒状物，他迷茫地想，自己短时间还是拿不到精液了。

-

待罗伊射出，阿萨被做到已经昏迷了过去，原本还绑在罗伊腿根的尾巴也随之解开，罗伊将凌乱丢在地上的衣服捡起，准备穿衣离开，但又觉得可能有些不太负责，又走了回来将他带进浴室清理一遍。  
清理结束，罗伊将衣服穿戴整齐，准备离开之时，一根细细的东西又顺着腿根绑住了自己的大腿。  
得，走不了了。罗伊无奈地回过头，他又将自己繁杂的衣物脱下，抱着还在熟睡的阿萨，进入了梦乡。


	2. 路边情人2 by小皇

阿萨转醒过来的时候已经不知道今夕何夕，窗帘拉得紧实，床头灯却昏暗地亮着。  
他可不是什么做过就忘的渣男，所以仅是用了两三秒缓冲神智，在感觉到身后有个热源体的时候脑子突然就十分清明，背脊也变得僵硬。  
怎么办？转不转身？还要不要装睡？  
阿萨三连。  
-  
经过了一番思想挣扎，反正伸头一刀缩头一刀，迟早要死的，于是阿萨还是决定缓缓转过身去面对这个唐突被他抓来榨干精液的可怜蛋。  
被称作“可怜蛋”的金发男人正靠在床头认真看着手机里的视频，阿萨想偷看，但实际什么也看不着。  
发现了阿萨的动静之后，男人抬起头来看他，逆着光源的阿萨并不能发现对方脸上是什么表情，为了显得不那么尴尬，他清清嗓子：“那个……”  
一张口就知道，老风箱机了。  
阿萨被自己沙哑的声音吓个半死，赶紧捂住嘴，对方似乎也被惊到，他立马坐直了，说：“不好意思……应该是刚才……”  
“唔！！”阿萨捂住嘴瞪他，示意他立即闭嘴。对方见状，也十分听话地又靠回床头。不知为何，在阿萨眼里，仿佛看到一只可怜巴巴的小狗慢慢把尾巴垂了下去。  
一股愧疚感又涌上心头，阿萨强作镇定又再次清嗓子：“咳咳……你……你先回去吧……我……你留下个联系方式，你到时候想要什么补偿我都……”  
阿萨话说到一半突然觉得哪里不对，男人突然低头看着大腿，阿萨顺着他的目光也往下看去——自己的尾巴……居然还紧紧缠着对方的大腿！  
“啊这……这……”他哑口无言了，因为当他意识到尾巴这个问题的时候，浑身突然又涌起一股热流，从尾椎骨一直酥酥麻麻到后脑勺，直冲冲烧到他脑门。  
他心中警铃大作想往后离远点挪一挪，但是男人比他动作更快地附过来，贴在他耳边问他：“又想要了吗？”  
-  
酒店昏暗的床头灯下，男人把阿萨紧紧搂在怀里，可阴茎却在穴口三顾茅庐迟迟不进去，阿萨整个人蜷缩着，被欲望烧得快哭出来，浑身又痒又麻，也只能咬牙忍着，毕竟话可是自己先说的——“我里面太痛了，不要插进去好不好。”在对方的手摸到他下体时阿萨如是说。  
对方意外地听他的话，先是腿交了一段，把他的大腿根磨得红红的，似乎有些破皮了，阴茎却还硬着，便又用龟头一下一下顶弄他的小穴。饥渴的穴口自然不会放过送上门来的好东西，每次都会主动被顶开一点点，稍稍把伞头吞下去之后，感觉到阴茎要拔开，又会紧紧吸住想要挽留。  
阿萨被这反复的挑逗逼得快要疯了，忍不住小声呜咽起来，身后人听见声音，手臂收得更紧，吻他的耳垂。  
“要我进去吗？”  
“呜……”  
的确是个嘴硬的魅魔。  
似乎感觉身后人一笑，阿萨的脸就被掰过去舔吻，等他被吻得浑身绵软顺从得不能再顺从的时候，阴茎猛地捅了进去。  
“啊……哈……”呻吟没来得及冲出口又被吻住，阿萨哭到满脸是泪，不知道痛还是爽。  
-  
等不知道第几轮结束，男人终于射进了阿萨的穴心，滚烫的体液把阿萨刺激得抖了好几下，尾巴才堪堪从对方的大腿上松开。  
阿萨此时已经有点神志不清了，甚至说是自暴自弃。  
他，一个新时代新新魅魔，从来不靠性爱为生，到底为什么会落入今天这个地步，真是无解。  
可是他又有什么办法呢，种族注定，他又不能自杀——虽然男人把他抱进浴缸里用手指给他清理下体的时候他的确羞得想要立地自裁。  
等两个人都收拾干净躺回了被子里，男人还是把阿萨圈在怀里抱着，阿萨也懒得计较，乖顺地任由他搂住，毕竟他实在太累了。  
“你……”阿萨听到身后沉吟了一下，问他，“你这样的情况，多久了？”  
“没多久，”真是哪壶不开提哪壶，阿萨腹诽，“今天刚开始。”  
“这么说……我是第一个吗？”对方的声音居然带了一丝笑意。  
阿萨青筋暴起：“2020年了，还有人有处女情结吗！”  
“我不是那个意思，”对方想要解释，“我只是……”  
“算了，”阿萨有气无力地打断他，他不想听解释，这样会有一种他们在恋爱的错觉，“你先回去吧，趁我现在还没力气，我是说我的尾巴还没力气再次缠上你。”  
阿萨感觉男人没动静了，转头过去看他，却发现他的眼里居然有受伤的神色。  
什……什么啊……这个人真狡猾啊……仗着自己是……可爱狗狗……就可以这样装可怜吗。  
阿萨觉得自己还是要做个好人，不是，好魅魔：“你快走吧，抱歉我今天给你添麻烦了，留个联系方式我下次补偿你，你要多少钱？”说完他又马上补充，“但是我很穷的，如果你的价位太高我就不给了。”  
对方继续可怜巴巴看着他：“那如果有下次呢？你是继续找我，还是找别人？”  
“下……下次……”阿萨有些不好意思到都结巴了，“下次……下次再说吧，这不是才第一次么，没准不会有第二次呢哈哈……”  
男人叹了一口气，伸手从床头柜上摸来阿萨之前随手放上的手机，捣鼓了一阵，等床头柜上的另一台手机响起铃声之后才递到阿萨手里，“我不要钱。”  
“什么，”阿萨把手机接住，“你……你不要钱，你在搞慈善吗？”  
“我不要钱，所以，下一次也找我好不好？”  
-  
已经过去快半个月了。  
阿萨躺在床上玩着手机，鬼使神差地点开了通讯录，那里存着一个新电话。  
“罗伊。”  
原来是叫这个罗伊，当时就觉得名字真好听。阿萨想。  
人其实也很帅，深邃的蓝色的瞳孔，笑起来会眯成一条缝，对人很温柔，又很会装可怜巴巴的小狗，但是在床上的时候又有另一种强硬的风格……  
等等，阿萨赶紧一激灵清醒过来，不要哇，不应该回味炮友吧，况且他从头到尾连自己的名字都还没说，只是陌生人罢了。  
阿萨心底叹一口气，真可惜，其实如果做朋友，也算是不错的选择。  
他一直以来都没什么要好的朋友，毕竟作为魅魔这个敏感的身份，随时发情和不会变老的特性让许多不管是人类还是其他种族的同伴都对他避而远之，而且一般同族的魅魔与魅魔之间也不会有太多交集，所以他也只能时常搬家，每过一段日子就换新的生活环境，来让自己还对这个世界抱有一份新鲜感，不至于太快变得无聊。  
罗伊应该也是个无聊的人，阿萨又在唐突联想，看他就呆呆的，但是如果能跟他一起无聊也是不错，或许很好骗……  
“叮叮叮叮——”  
突然的电话拨入把阿萨吓了一大跳，手机砸在脸上疼得他快要破口大骂，等他把手机翻过来一看来电提示：  
“罗伊”  
《关于我正在意淫炮友结果炮友就给我打电话了的恐怖故事各位水友有什么头绪吗》  
-  
阿萨强作镇定地点了接听，却听见对面传来一阵嘈杂的声音。  
“你好——”  
似乎是在海边传来的一样。  
阿萨看了一眼现在的时间，晚上九点多。怎么还有人去海边啊，神经病吧。  
但他还是礼貌回复：“你好。”  
“你最近好吗？”  
“嗯……挺好的。”  
“你……没有再那个了吗？”  
啪。  
阿萨把电话挂了。  
对方很快又把电话打过来，阿萨思考了一秒还是接了。  
“对不起刚刚说错话了！我想问你最近睡得好吗吃得好吗有没有空出来一起吃个饭感觉你太瘦了还是多吃点不要怕胖不过你不……”  
“有空。”  
“想出来的话也……啊？”  
阿萨又把电话挂了。  
对面这次没有回拨，只是发了条短信过来。  
“你好，我可以知道你的名字吗？”  
“八木迪之。”


End file.
